


Obviate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [297]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The council deals with Tony's demand and Tony worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/23/2000 for the word [obviate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/23/obviate).
> 
> obviate  
> To prevent by interception; to anticipate and dispose of or make unnecessary.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Now if I could just figure out what to write her for her bday.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), and [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Obviate

The council members stared after King Anthony in dismay. He’d obviated their plan quite nicely and they weren’t happy about it. They’d known he was anxious to get back to the human dimension and had hoped to keep him here longer. 

Not only were they still worried that King Anthony would be in more danger in the human dimension, but the kingdom badly needed a strong presence, right now. King Anthony would definitely have been a strong ruler, but it appeared that they could not keep him in the Cat Kingdom much longer.

Still even if they made Sammy the heir, something still needed to be done to protect King Anthony. Looking around at each other for ideas on how to protect the King, they decided to send some guards with King Anthony when he returned to the human dimension. With that decided, they moved on to how they wanted to transfer the daily dealings over to Sammy. 

Perhaps they could get King Anthony to stay longer to help the transition. They would have to make sure that he understood that he would at times be called on to return to the kingdom. Even if he abdicated most of his power to Sammy, he couldn’t at this time give her all his power. 

Together they worked through the details of their plan, trying to hammer out all the nitty gritty bits and pieces before they presented it to King Anthony. They hoped that he would be more likely to agree if everything was detailed out and reasonable. Finally satisfied, they called it a night. They would present the plan to the King in the morning before he left.

King Anthony slammed the door to his room angrily, muttering under his breath about idiot council members. He actually wanted to leave now. He had a bad feeling about the human dimension. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get rid of that feeling until he saw for himself that everyone he cared about in the human dimension was safe and unharmed. Of course, he knew that there was no possible way for him to know if they were in danger and that they were likely fine and he was just worried because he was away from them and not able to see for himself that they were ok.

The bad feeling intensified whenever he thought about Gibbs though, which was concerning to him. He knew Gibbs was his mate. Gibbs could take care of himself, but he was also well known for ignoring his own safety. Tony had never had Gibbs guts and tried to convince himself that it was nothing since he couldn’t exactly do anything about it from here.

Despite how much he wanted to leave now and reassure himself that they were okay, he knew that he couldn’t leave now. His leaving tomorrow would throw the kingdom into enough chaos without him at least letting the surviving council members try to come up with a plan to keep the chaos contained. Throwing himself onto his bed, he crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling certain that his feeling of worry would not let him sleep, but before long he had drifted off into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
